


The Little Host

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: (not in a sexual way), Child Abuse, Curses, Daddy Tamaki, Gen, Little OC, Mommy Kyouya, not yaoi, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai graduated and Tamaki is on the lookout for a new host full of cuteness to take Honey's place since he was so loved. He finds a boy with a small, childlike build who agrees but on one condition.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OHSHC, just my ideas and this story.  
> If you don't like Daddy/Mommy Doms, then this story isn't for you. If you start not liking the story don't send hate, just click it off and be done with it, yes?

**Warning!**

This is based on a weird idea that popped up in my head. _"If Tamaki calls himself 'Daddy,' and he calls Kyouya 'Mommy,' what would happen if a 'Little' joined the Host club when Honey graduated?"_ Yeah, that's what happened. So, I hope you Lovelies enjoy!

~~~~

     It was the beginning of a new school year for the Host Club and they were having a very important meeting. Tamaki stood up from his seat and placed his hands on the table. "What are we going to do now that Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai have graduated?! We're two members short! Well, technically one since Mori-senpai followed Honey-senpai everywhere. But now what? Honey-senpai had a lot of guests, what are we supposed to do for his clients who are still in school?"

     Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "Yes, this does pose a problem. With those two gone profit will be going down once we re-open for business." The twins seemed to be pondering seriously while Haruhi looked at them confused.

     "Why don't we just find someone else who wants to join the Host Club? I'm sure a lot of guys would love the attention."

     Tamaki shook his head. "Although it is true that a lot of guys wish to join, most don't have the mind of a Host. They have the mind of a normal boy, wanting the attention of women and nothing more. And besides, we're looking for a child-like student to fill the much needed role of 'Sweet, Little Cutie' type." She nodded, now understanding the predicament. There weren't any last year besides Honey.

     "Well, why don't we all keep an eye out for a someone that fits the requirements and if we find him try to get him to join?" The others looked at Haruhi for a moment before nodding. Tamaki broke out in to a grin.

     "That's a great idea, Haruhi! You've done Daddy proud!" He leeched on to her and she just let it happen.

     Unknown to the club members there was someone passing by as Tamaki yelled, causing their curiosity to peek. They's have to talk to this Haruhi person tomorrow.

~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~

     Haruhi was on her way to the club room when she spotted a cute little boy with black hair and violet eyes running towards her. He stopped a few steps in front of her and looked up with a smile. "Hi hi! Are you Haruhi Fujioka?"

     A small blush adorned her face as she smiled down at him. She put her hands on her knees to match his height. "Yeah, that's me. What's your name?"

     He giggled cutely. "My name is Akio! Akio Toya~♫"

     Her immediate thought,  _'Aw, he's so cute! I wonder what he's doing in the high schoo- Wait. Is he?'_ "Um, excuse me, Toya-san, but what grade are you in?"

     "I'm a first year in high school~!"  _'Holy crap, he is?!'_ "I was looking for you!"

     "O-oh, really? What for?"

     He blushed and looked to the floor. "Um, I heard another student call himself your 'Daddy.'  _'Oh no. Tamaki-senpai, what have  you gotten me into this time?'_ "I was wondering, um, are there anymore Mommy's or Daddy's in your club?"

     She blinked down at him. "I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about."

     He looked up at her curiously. "You don't? But I thought ... Oh! I, I understood that wrong, didn't I? There aren't any MDs or DDs here, are there?" He looked away ashamed he asked someone.

     It took her a moment but Haruhi finally understood what he was asking. Her mouth formed a little 'o' shape while she tried to think of something. Her club needed this boy to join, but he was looking for a 'special' friend. "Um, just to be clear, you weren't asking for a ... um ..."

     His eyes widened. "Oh! No no no no! I was just looking for a Mommy or Daddy Dom because, well, I'm lonely and ... stuff at home has never been good. I guess I just want that kind of relationship with someone. B-but I don't want to do any nasty thing! Just, you know, family thing and stuff..."

     She smiled. "Well, why don't you come with me and see what we can do? I know Tamaki-senpai refers to himself as the 'Daddy' of the club, and he even calls Kyouya-senpai 'Mommy,' so you might be in luck if you want to join."

     He grinned. "You really think so?!" She nodded. As she started to walk he took her hand and followed. A warm smile found its way to her face. She already liked this kid, er, guy? Nah, kid.

~~~~~

     The twins were about to playfully chide Haruhi for being late when they saw the small boy holding her hand. The others noticed them as well and became shocked. She already found a small male student to fill the slot?! He tilted his head cutely and smiled. "Um, hi! I wanna talk to, um, Tamaki and Kyouya if I could. Please?"

     Said males stared blankly for a moment before standing and walking over. "Yes, how can we help you, young lad?" He giggled.

     "My name is Akio Toya. Haru-nii told me there was an opening in the club for a lolita type? Um, I'm not completely lolita, but I'm a Little ... If you, uh, know what that means." The two shared a 'Do you know?' look before Haruhi cut in.

     "It means he acts like a child by nature, kinda like Honey-senpai. Only it's a lifestyle choice." They nodded in understanding, so the boy spoke up again.

     "Well, I'd like to join. But I have a condition."

     Kyouya pulled up his clipboard. "And what would that be?"

     "U-um." He looked up at Haruhi who smiled reassuringly at him. He blushed and looked at the taller males through his lashes. "I heard you are the Mommy and Daddy of the group." Kyouya glared at Tamaki who grinned and slung an arm around the Ice King.

     "We most certainly are!"

     "Then, my condition is you be my Daddy Dom and Mommy Dom."

     Enthusiasm lost, Tamaki looked at Haruhi in confusion. She sighed. "It means you two set rules for him to follow and care for him like a Mom and Dad." The 'o' shape made it's return, this time on the blond's face.

     "Um, give me and Kyouya a minute to speak, would you?" He took said male to a corner of the room and the two whispered back and forth. About a minute into it they motioned for Haruhi to join them. She pat Akio's head before walking to the two and whispering with them. A sad, worried look fell on the small boy's face and was caught by the twins. They walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulders.

     "Aw, it'll be alright. I'm sure they'll agree." "Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about."

     He looked up at them and smiled. "Thankies~" They melted instantly.  _'Too cute!'_   "What are your names?"

     "I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru. We're the Hitachiin Twins." "Nice to meet you, Toya-san."

     "Oh, you can call me Akio! We'll be seeing each other a lot after all! Um, at least I hope so."

     "Akio it is!" x2

     The others walked back over. It was silent for a moment before Tamaki picked the boy up and held him. "Well, welcome to the Host Club, Akio!"

     Kyouya smiled slightly and pat his back. "Yes. As of now you will call us Mommy and Daddy. We'll set a few more rules after we talk about basic Host Club behavior, alright?"

     Akio grinned as tears filled his eyes. "Okey-dokey! Thank you so much!" Tamaki hugged him to his chest and spun around exclaiming that he had a son now while Kyouya gave them space and sighed. Another thing he'd do just for Tamaki and for the sake of the King's club. Lovely. Though, he looked at the boy who was crying from happiness in Tamaki's arms, maybe he would come to like this newly 'official' position. Rules were his specialty after all.


	2. Day 1: Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Daddy' and'Mommy' set some rules for their 'son' to follow. Well, mostly 'Mommy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, only my ideas and this story.

     Akio was sitting patiently in front of his new Mommy and Daddy while waiting for them to come up with rules for him. The weekend had passed with the two saying they were thinking and would tell him before his first day as a Host. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Since it was their first time with a Little would they make the rules too strict, or not strict enough? Did they put a lot of though in to them, or did they wait until the last minute to scribble something down? Surely with someone like Kyouya as the Mommy the rules would be thorough, but since it was  _Kyouya_ would they be suffocating?

     Said person cleared his throat causing Akio to snap out of his thoughts and look up at him. The Ice King offered a strained smile. "Akio, we've come up with the rules you need to follow while at the Host Club, and some rules you need to follow everyday even when you're not here. Understand?"

     Akio grinned and nodded his head. "Yes, Mommy."

     He nodded once and held up his clipboard. "Everyday Rules:

1) Say 'please' and 'thank you' when asking for something.  
2) Clean up after yourself.  
3) Refer to Tamaki and myself as 'Daddy' and 'Mommy,' as you've already done.  
4) Answer your Doms when we call you, whether it be on the phone or across the room.  
5) If you need to talk or request something call your Daddy or me. We do care and are here for you.  
6) If you're in trouble text #### to one or both of us. I'll track your phone to your location and we'll be there as soon as possible.  
7) If you're in trouble you are also to call the police if appropriate."

     The dark eyed male pushed his glasses up. "Tamaki?"

     "Right!" Tamaki smirked and pointed at the smaller male. "Akio! These are your rules while at the Host Club!

1) All of the rules that apply to your everyday apply in the Host Club.  
2) Treat each and everyone of our guests with respect as long as they follow their own rules. If they go past the boundaries set and break our rules they are no longer a guest.  
3) Play nice with your siblings, especially Haruhi!  
4) If the twins bother you either tell me or cry loudly. I'm serious, if you're upset they'll either stop or one of us will stop them.  
5) If anyone upsets you, guest or student, tell us their names and what they did. They will be dealt with.  
6) Sweet limit *cue Akio's groan* two per Host Club activity, unless it's a convention or something. We need to keep the costs less than the income for Mommy's sake."

     Tamaki looked over at Kyouya's clipboard and both nodded. "And those are your rules. Are, um, are you happy?" Akio looked at the ground for a moment and the two thought they did it wrong. Then, the small Host jumped up and hugged them both. He smiled up at them with the start of tears in his eyes.

     "Thank you! Thank you so much, Mommy, Daddy! I'm so happy!" The two of them smiled and pat his head. Kyouya realized that his smile was actually real as he hugged the younger boy. Was he growing attached already? Wow, he really was like a Mommy. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing. It clearly wasn't for Tamaki.


	3. Hosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akio's first time with clients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, only this story. And I guess Akio, too? =^.^=

Words in between astrics are Akio's thoughts. EX: _*Uh oh.*_

     It was a bright afternoon in Japan. Akio ran from his last class of the day and went straight to the Host Club. He was so excited! It was his first day to actually be a Host for the students, plus his new family was there.

     Once he entered the room he hugged Tamaki's leg and shared a smile with him. "Hi, Daddy!"

     "Well hello, Akio! I see you're excited for today?"

     "Oh yes! Very much so!"

     Kyouya walked over and nodded at the two. "Good afternoon, Akio. You'll be seated in the corner by the window today. Remember your rules and behave, understand?"

     Akio bit his lip at the cool tone that was used. "Yes, Mommy. I understand."

     The dark eyed boy nodded and walked off to speak with the twins. Both Tamaki and Akio pouted. "Well, it seems that Mommy is strictly business at the moment. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll give you attention after club activities."

     Akio sighed but smiled. "Yeah. Well, I'm going to go to my station. Talk to you later, Daddy!" The small, black haired boy made his way to the couch and sat while kicking his legs. The guests started trickling in and a group of girls walked over to his with hearts in their eyes. He grinned. 'Time to work my magic!' He stood up and swayed cutely. "Hi hi~♪ It's nice to meet you!"

     The ladies awed at his cuteness and flocked over with glee. 'Aw! He's soooo cute!' 'I just wanna hug you! Can I?' 'No! Me first!' 'Me too!'

     Akio blushed at the attention he was receiving and opened his arms for the promised hugs. They launched themselves at him and squealed. Tamaki laughed and told the girls he was hosting that his son was a natural charmer like his dad.

     'So you know his dad, Tamaki?'

     "What? Oh, no. I was talking about myself. I've adopted Akio as my 'Little Boy' and I'm his 'Daddy Dom.' Oh! Kyouya is the 'Mommy Dom,' too!"

     The girls stared in awe and looked between the doms and the sub before nodding. 'He does look like the two of you!' 'Yeah! He's got Kyouya's hair color and your eye color!' 'So cute! You two are so sweet to take him on!' 'Are you guys sure you're in to the lifestyle?'

     "Hmm, he  _does_ look like us, doesn't he? And as for the  lifestyle,Kyouya and I aren't doing anything  _lewd_ with Akio nor each other. We've just taken him in as our child and that's how we see him. Isn't that right, Mommy?"

     Kyouya looked over from his computer and smiled. "That's correct,  _Daddy._ " _*Oooooh boy. Kyouya_ really _doesn't like calling Tamaki daddy.*_   "We have taken little Akio in, though we are in  _no_ relationship of that sort. It's more of a comfort thing for us."

     The girls all nodded and returned to their conversations, Akio grinning the whole time. So Kyouya  _did_ care for him. At least a little bit. That's good to know.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     At the end of the Host's day they all regrouped and talked for a bit, congratulating Akio on a great job on his first day, and left for their respective homes. Akio walked out of the school and waved goodbye to Haruhi one last time before heading to his motor bike. It was a simple, red scooter that got him where he needed to go when he needed it. With his new after school activity Akio's parents told him that his vale wasn't going to take him to school or back home. He agreed to the terms and turned to his scooter as it gave him more freedom.

     He sighed and put his helmet on. He was going to take his time getting home. Apparently he shouldn't have done that as when he got there he saw Tamaki and Kyouya chatting with his parents. He gulped before putting on his happiest face and approaching the group. Hopefully this would end well.


	4. Home Life vs Host Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki and Kyouya are at Akio's house and he doesn't know what to do! His real parents vs the people who aren't much older than he is . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, just my ideas and this story.

Recap:

      _He sighed and put his helmet on. He was going to take his time getting home. Apparently he shouldn't have done that as when he got there he saw Tamaki and Kyouya chatting with his parents. He gulped before putting on his happiest face and approaching the group. Hopefully this would end well._

~~~~

     Mr. and Mrs. Toya were surprised when two boys around their son's age knocked on the door and introduced themselves as Akio's friends. Even more, the blond one said they were his 'Parent Doms.' They stayed polite with the boys as they knew they were from high up businesses. Polite and patient, that's the mask they put on in front of other people, but they weren't really. Once those people were gone their true colors popped out.

     Akio, with his cute little smile, approached the group. "Hi hi! What are you guys talking about?"

     The dark haired couple turned to him and smiled thinly, not going un-noticed by Tamaki and Kyouya. "Akio. Welcome home. You're friends here told us that they're you Mommy and Daddy Doms? Now, when did you get in to a  _silly_ thing like that?"

     Akio forced a giggle. "Oh, I just need a distraction at school, so what better way than joining the Host Club as a cute kid, you know?"

     His father chuckled. "Well, your mother must be off now. Akio, would you follow me for a moment, please?"

     Akio kissed his mother's cheek and nodded. "Yes, Father." He motioned to one of the maids and she took the boys in for tea while his mother left for work and he followed the man of the house. He gave a little wave to his friends before the door closed. Tamaki shared a look with Kyouya.

     "Why does it feel like we won't be seeing him after that?"

     "Nonsense, Tamaki. I'm sure he'll be back momentarily. His father wouldn't want to keep us waiting, now would he?"

     With Akio, once the door closed his father grabbed him by the wrist and drug him to his room. "You little! Doms?! What kind of  _sick, disgusting_ thing have you gotten in to now? You little  _slut!_ " With the final word Mr. Toya slammed his fist in to Akio's gut. The small boy gasped and held beck his cry of pain. "Now, go out there and excuse your  _guests._ You're busy now."

     "Y-yes, Father."

     Once Akio left the room he wiped his eyes dry and tried to straighten his posture despite the pain throbbing in his abdomen. He took a hiccuped breath and opened the doors to the lounge where the maid had taken Tamaki and Kyouya. The two looked up at him and smiled. "Ah, there you are, Akio. Are you able to join us?"

     He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm busy w-with Father. Please forgive me. Maybe next time."

     They got up and Tamaki abruptly pick the boy up causing the pain in his gut to spike and him to cry out. Tamaki froze and held him out. "Akio? What's wrong?"

     Similar violet eyes met Tamaki's ad Akio attempted to smile. "I-it's nothing. I just hurt my tummy is all." Tamaki gently set him down and hugged him.

     "Aw, I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean to hurt you." The boy stiffened when the older male called himself 'Daddy' and Kyouya felt his suspensions were correct, and this time he was hoping otherwise.

     "N-no problems! I'll get better in no time."

     Tamaki let go and Kyouya took his turn in hugging the boy. "Akio?"

     "Yes?"

     ". . . Yes what, Akio?"

     The boy stiffened again and let out a barely audible whimper. "Yes, Mommy?"

     Kyouya lowered his voice to a whisper. "Are you really okay?"

     "Yes, Mommy. I'm fine."

     "If you're lying you'll have to be tickled, do you understand?"

     Akio let out an actual giggle this time. "I understand~"

     "Good." He let go and Akio escorted them to the door. His father following behind to be polite.

     "You boys take care, now. Come back sometime."

     "We will! Thank you! Bye, Akio! Love you!"

     Said boy flinched as his father placed his big hand on his small shoulder, but he looked at them determinedly. "I love you too, Daddy, Mommy."

     "I love you too, Akio. Take care."

     They got in to Kyouya's limo and drove off. Kyouya and Tamaki both looked back in time to see Akio's father harshly guide the boy inside and slam the door closed. Their blood ran cold as they both came to the same conclusion: When Akio told Haruhi that 'stuff at home has never been good' that he was implying that he got hurt by the ones who called themselves his parents. Or at least his father.

     They could be totally wrong, but it didn't seem good. This is why they came for an unexpected visit, to see how things really were at the little's home. And it really didn't seem to be good.


	5. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of Hosting, Akio finally reached out to his Doms about what's happening at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, just my ideas and this story.

_"person on phone speaking"_

~~~~ Kyouya's P.O.V. ~~~~

     After the day Tamaki and Kyouya visited Akio's house the boy acted like nothing happened at all. They would try to talk to him about his home life but he said it was just the normal teenager bad, just his parents not understanding him and overreacting. That overreacting is exactly what scared the two Doms, but they couldn't force it out of their little. Even with him turning up every now and then with bruises he'd just shake it off and maybe ask for one of them to kiss it better, which Tamaki always volunteered. Kyouya would fight for it sometimes, though, and what Mommy wanted Mommy got.

     They'd have to wait until he trusted them enough to tell them. And wait they did. For  **two months.** The time finally came one afternoon after the Host Club closed up and everyone went home. Kyouya was doing research for their next club activity when his phone rang. He checked the time, 5:43 pm, so it couldn't be the twins or as they were bugging Haruhi to show them around some commoner area she liked. Tamaki also said the he was going to study for the upcoming test they had in Economy. Figuring it was Akio he answered. "Hello?"

      _" . . . M-Mommy? . . H-help. . . Help me. . ."_

His eyes widened at the soft, scared voice on the other end of the phone. Standing abruptly he briskly walked to his closet and grabbed a jacket as it was becoming colder outside. "Akio?! Where are you?! What's wrong?!"

      _"Memorial Park. I. . . I ran away. . . It hurts, Mommy . . . I don't think . . you can kiss it better . . this time . . ."_

     Anger flooded the Ice King's senses as terror gripped his heart. "Akio, stay on the line with me. Stay calm. Mommy's on his way and we'll go to Daddy's, okay? You'll be safe there."

      _"We'll go . . to Daddy's?"_

     "Yes, little one."

     ". . . Okay."

     Kyouya ran out the door and flagged one of his valets. "I need you to take me to Memorial Park as fast as legally possible. We'll be stopping there to pick someone up and then to Tamaki Suoh's house. This is an urgent matter, do you understand?"

     "Yes, sir."

     He hopped in to the bach of the car, not limo, and the valet floored it. He slightly bent the legal part, but Kyouya didn't seem to mind. "Akio, I need you to tell Mommy where you are hurt and how badly. Can you do that?"

      _"My head . . . is cut . . . and bleeding. And my arms are,"_ He began to softly sob, breaking Kyouya's heart.  _"b-bruised. Maybe my back, too I . . . I didn't mean to make him angry. Why does he like . . to hurt me?"_

"Who likes to hurt you, Akio?"

      _" . . ."_

"Akio?"

      _" . . . Father . . ."_

     Rage. That's what Kyouya felt as soon as that word reached his ear, complete and utter rage. That worthless piece of-

      _"I . . . I can't . . . see right. . . M-Mommy?"_

And rage was replaced by fear. "Akio? What do you mean you can't see right?"

      _" . . . **thump** . . ."_

"Akio?! AKIO!"

     Receiving no answer Kyouya hung up the phone and dialed Tamaki's number. On first ring the king answered. _"Kyouya! To what do I-"_

     "TAMAKI! Tamaki, Akio's hurt and I'm going to pick him up and I need you to- to- get a- a bed or _something_ ready for him! No, not a bed, a bath! And a first aid kit! I-"

      _"Woah there, Kyouya. Calm down for a moment. I'll get the first aid ready as well as a bath for our little guy but you gotta promise to fill me in when we get him taken care of. I'll see you in a bit."_

     "Right, right. Thank you. I'll see you soon. Bye."

      _"Bye."_

Just as Kyouya hung up the car stopped at the park. Kyouya got out ran to a figure that was lying on the ground. Picking him up he saw blood covering half of Akio's face and bruises littering his arms as if he'd been protecting his face from blows. The third year took the smaller male back to the car and sped off. He took a moment to breath and access the sight in his lap. Akio's arms were covered in bruises, but it looked like his wrists had been bound. Taking a napkin to his face reveled a long, diagonal cut across his forehead that Kyouya was now keeping pressure on. Not deep enough to need stitches, thank goodness, but had to be painful. The boy's yellow T-shirt had dark red stains, probably from his head wound. Gently turning him on his side while keeping pressure on before mentioned wound he saw more blood that was now soaking in to Kyouya's pants, not that he cared at the moment. He lifted the shirt a bit to see cuts, bruises, and old scars. After noting each and every detail he felt the car come to a halt.

     Tamaki ran down the steps of his house as Kyouya got out and ran to him. "Akio! Oh, this is worse than I thought it would be. Okay, let's go. The bathroom next connected to my room is ready." While they ran fear gripped the two boys' hearts. "Does he need a hospital?"

     "No, we can fix him up here no problem. No need for stitches. Even if he did I'd be able to do that." They reached the bathroom and set to work fixing the poor boy they cared about so much. It took a good half hour to clean him and patch up his wounds before they tucked him in to Tamaki's bed and got changed from their bloody clothes, which Tamaki asked a maid to wash for them. She came back and handed them Akio's phone which had been retrieved by Kyouya's valet, whom Kyouya reminded himself to give a raise. Once Akio was tucked in Kyouya and Tamaki sat at the table in the room and sipped some tea to calm their nerves while the raven haired male explained all he knew to his blond friend.

     "I see. So he  _is_ being hurt by his father. I thought so. But, why would he stay quiet about it for so long?"

     "I think he was afraid of what his father might have done if he tried to turn him in only for nothing to be done. He might have gotten hurt worse after that, don't you think?"

     "Oh, yeah." They turned to look at the sleeping figure. "When do you think he'll wake up?"

     " _deep sigh_   I honestly don't know. Could be in a few minutes, could be tomorrow. With all the trauma he's been through I hope it's the latter." A look of determination filled the leader's eyes as he stood up and grasped his phone. "And who are you calling?"

     Tamaki turned and grinned at him, holding the dialed device to his ear. "A friend who might be able to help us out~"

     A shiver went through Kyouya. He'd never seen this dark, sadistic, vengeful side of his friend before. And seeing it while his voice was  _too cheerful,_ just plain scary. A moment passed before Tamaki started talking. "Why _hello_ , Nekozawa-san! It's been awhile." Kyouya's mouth opened slightly. Was he really? "Actually, I'm not doing too well right now, and I was hoping you might be able to help~ You see, a dear friend of mine was just  _beaten_ by his  _father,_ and I was hoping to purchase a strong curse from you."

     "~~~~"

     "Really? Are you sure?"

     "~~~~"

     "I see. His name is ----- Toya. Would you mind adding a little something for the mother as well?"

     "~~~~"

     "Her name is ----- Toya. Thank you  _so_ much, Nekozawa-san. I really owe you one. Call on me if you need anything, alright?"

     "~~~~"

     "Alright. Thanks again. Good bye."

     "~~~~"

     Tamaki hung up the phone and grinned darkly at Kyouya. "Looks like we've got a  _wonderful_  friend on our side of this war, Mommy."

     Kyouya shared a dark smile with him. "I see. How ingenious of you, Daddy."

     "Anything for our little boy."

     "But of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffy~! Wait 'till the next chapter to find out what dark, demented things our Nekozawa-senpai will conjure up for the first step of Akio's parents punishment! Ta ta for now, Lovelies~


	6. Truths and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akio wakes up and tells his Doms what's been happening at home. Meanwhile, Akio's father and mother receive a little payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, only my ideas and this story.

_Recap-_

      _"_ _Anything for our little boy."_

_"But of course."_

~~~~

     The first thing that registered in Akio's mind was warmth. The second thing was pain. Like, really bad pain. He groaned and turned to him side before he was met with  _more_ pain. He hissed and rolled back to his wake up position. "Akio?" Oh, a voice. Lovely. Now if only his eyes would obey him and open. He softly growled causing the owner of the voice to become more excited. "Akio! Kyouya, I think he's waking up now!"

     "Tamaki, if you keep yelling like that he won't  _want_ to wake up."

     "Oh."

     Kyouya? Tamaki? They were here, huh? Where ever here was. Judging by the warmth he wasn't home. Oh, right. He ran away from home just as soon as he got that rope off his wrists. He also called Kyouya for help so he was in a safe place now. He gave a small sigh of relief and tried to open his eyes again. Light. Very  **bright** light. He closed his eyes for a few more moments before opening them again. Waking up after passing out was always a pain, especially waking up in an area with glowy stuff like the sun. It took a bit, but his eyes finally adjusted and focused on the two figures looking at him. ". . . H . . . Hiya."

     They gasped and gently hugged the younger boy. He wrapped an arm around each of them and started to cry from relief and happiness. He was safe here with is Doms, everything was going to be okay. They parted and Kyouya took a tissue to clean the smaller blacknette's face. "You're okay now, Akio. He can't hurt you here."

     Tamaki ran his fingers through his little's hair. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have avoided all this pain." Kyouya shot the blond a glare. "B-By pain I mean you getting hurt! We could have helped sooner."

     Akio hung his head and sighed. "I tried. When I was younger I told the school's police station. They came to the house and asked my folks questions, which they had an answer for each and every one, and then left. They did nothing and I got hurt more. I . . . I'm scared. They have enough money to get out of everything! And in the end I'll still get hurt."

     The Doms shared a pained look before enveloping Akio in a hug. Tamaki grinned when they let go. "They can't get out of  _everything_ , my dear son. Mommy and I have a very special friend who's giving them a good slice of reality as we speak." Akio shot them a worried glance. "Oh, don't worry! They won't be harmed. No, they're just going to do things wrong for awhile. Perhaps even get caught and put in prison for child abuse. Would you like that?"

     Akio bit his lip. "As much as I would, I'd have to take control of the company by myself. I'm not sure I can do that yet."

     "Don't fret, child." Kyouya cooed. "We'll help you. It's difficult to do by oneself, but if we stand beside you it'll be easier. Don't you agree?"

     Violet eyes shinning with tears smiled at the two older males. "Y-yes. I agree. T-This is going to be so cool! I love you both so much!"

     "Aw! We love you too, Akio!" "We love you, too."

~~~~ Meanwhile, With Nekozawa ~~~~

     In a dark room stood and even darker figure. Said figure belonged to none other than Umehito Nekozawa, ex-president of the Dark Magic Club. He had graduated and took a seat in his families business, slowly getting over his fear of the light and opening up to people more. But he still held a spot in his being for spells. Magic did flow through his veins after all. When he received the call from Tamaki earlier he rushed to his basement and set up what he needed to find and infiltrate his victims. He did not approve of child abuse at all and was more than happy to do this job for free.

     So here he was, in his dark basement in his favorite cloak, standing in front of a small circle with candles and casting a seeking spell. He needed to see the faces of the people before he could do anything. After searching for a bit he found them. A quick look through the past few days he knew for a fact that it was them as the gruesome scenes of them beating a petite boy flashed. Now that he had found them he could decide upon their fate.

     Searching their house reveled that they had recordings of their 'special time' with dear, little Akio. Completely sickened by the mere thought of these people he walked away from the seeking circle and took out his cell phone. Calling the police with an anonymous tip he told them they might want to check the place out 'cause he heard that they were child beaters. They dispatched immediately so Nekozawa set to work on his next step. He changed the seeking circle to a curse pattern and placed a disorientation spell and a hallucination spell on the both of them. They went so nuts that they attacked the officers with some of the tools they used on Akio before they were tasered and taken in. The police also found the videos and reviewed them. Those two didn't stand a chance against the justice system. With a smirk Nekozawa texted Tamaki and Kyouya with the good news and them to wish their little the best for him.


	7. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy and Daddy are allowed to review some of the "home videos" Akio's parents took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, only my ideas and this story. Certain parts inspired by the song The Boy Who Went To Hell by MOROS. A frighteningly interesting song based on a book I never read. XD

**▲ Warning! ▲**

**This chapter contains graphic descriptions of child-abuse. You have been warned.**

~~~~

     The police had been speaking with Tamaki and Kyouya for the past hour and finally agreed to let them see some of the videos that weren't going to be used as evidence. As the officers led the duo to the room they warned them that these things were graphic and  **very** disturbing. They took a seat in the room and the police left them to watch. "Just come on out when you're done. We won't rush you."

     Kyouya smiled. "We appreciate this. Thank you." The chief nodded and closed the door. The raven sighed and turned to his blond friend. "You ready, Tamaki?"

     "As ready as I can be." He took one of the tapes and put it in the player.

~~~~ Tape 30 ~~~~

_Father's face appeared in front of the camera, checking it over to make sure it was on. Once he saw it was he grinned. "Alright, Akio. My sweet, precious baby boy. Are you ready for Father's love?" He moved from the picture to reveal Akio chained up to a wall by his wrists. He was crying, his whole body shaking with sobs._

_"Father, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry."_

_Father walked back in to the picture and to his son. "Aw, what's the matter? You're not being punished. We're just going to have some Father/Son bonding time." He ran his fingers through Akio's black hair before grabbing a handful and pulling his head back. "Don't you want to have fun with Dad?"_

_"N-no! No!!"_

_"Too bad, child. I won't let my son live a dull life. What kind of father would I be?" He threw Akio to the ground and walked back out of the picture while the child,_ a year or two younger than the Akio they knew _, slowly picked himself up and in to a sitting position, still crying. Father came back with a medium sized needle in his hand and a crazed grin on his face. He grabbed his son's right arm and pierced it once 'till a bead of blood formed. Akio tried to pull away but Father put a foot on him. "Stay still, Akio. I don't want to tear your skin, this time."_

_He continued to pierce the child's arm till the beads of blood dripped on to the floor. He dropped that arm and moved to the next one. Akio continued to cry and beg his father to stop, but to no avail. Only when both arms were dripping blood did he stop. "There we go. Wasn't that fun, Akio?" The boy shook his head and the father sighed. "Oh well. Maybe your mother will have better luck, hmm?" He undid the shackles and pushed him towards the door. "Now, get out and clean yourself up, you little wretch. Then come back and clean up the mess your body made. Understood?"_

_"Y-yes, Father." The man went to the camera and turned it off._

~~~~ Present Time ~~~~

     Tamaki and Kyouya were speechless as the tape turned off. How could someone do something so horrible to their child?! The blond raised his hands to his face and wiped the tears that fell. With a deep breath he took the tape out and reached for the next one. Before he put it in Kyouya gently put his hand on Tamaki's arm, stopping him. "Not yet. I think . . . we need a minute to cope with what we just saw." And so they sat there in silence for a moment, just letting their-selves calm down. After that moment Tamaki put the tape in.

~~~~ Tape 31 ~~~~

_The black screen flipped on to reveal the face of Mother. She checked the red light before going off-screen. Akio was once again chained to the wall, only this time he was thinner than he was before. He was also topless, showing off his ribs. He weakly looked up, his gaze going from the camera to where the mother had gone. "Mom, please let me go. I'll be good, I promise. Please, I'm so hungry."_

_"After you pay in blood for making a fool of me will I let you go. How dare you make my colleges laugh at me?! You pathetic, ungrateful child!" She came back in to the picture with a kitchen knife making Akio cry at the sight. "After all your father and I have done for you? You need another lesson from Mother."_

_She walked to him and grabbed his lifeless hair, forcing him in to a bowing position. She took in the sight of his scarred back and smiled nostalgically. "Child of my womb, I'll re-carve your respect for me back in to your body." With that she glided the blade across his back with just enough pressure to draw blood. Akio cried out for her to stop and have mercy, promising he'd learned his lesson and that he'd be her good boy again if she stopped hurting him. She shook her head. "Not yet. You haven't truly learned. Not enough blood has been spilled."_

_She continued to cut his back. Some cuts were long, some were small. Some didn't even draw blood, the crimson stained silver blade just gliding over his skin in a taunting manner. She shoved his face in to the dark, tiled floor while he cried and bled for her pleasure. Once she finished she released his hair and unlocked the chains. "You may go now. Clean up the filth from your body and down here. The maid will bring up some food to your room when you're finished." She got up and returned to the camera with a smile, turning it off._

~~~~ Present Time ~~~~

     Tamaki took out a handkerchief and held it out to Kyouya whom was trying to conceal his tears. Said boy took the offered item and dried his face while Tamaki used his sleeves. "I think we've seen enough."

     Kyouya took a shaky breath and nodded. They stood and exited the police office, thanking the officers who let them in. The entered Tamaki's limo and went back to his house where Akio was waiting. They quickly went to Tamaki's room and threw open the door. Akio looked up from his spot on the bed and smiled at them. "Mommy, Daddy. Welcome home."

     Tamaki ran over and picked him up, softly sobbing and rocking him. Kyouya walked over and got Tamaki to sit down, both of them cuddling the small boy. Said boy was confused as to what was happening, but wasn't about to complain. Instead, he wrapped and arm around each of his Doms and held them. "I love you."

     It was Kyouya's turn to cry now burying his face in to Akio's shoulder. Tamaki gave the boy a watery smile. "We love you too, Akio. We promise you're safe now, okay?"

     Ha smiled. "Okay." Kyouya gently ran his fingers through Akio's hair, swearing to never grip it the way his biological parents did. They eventually laid back on to the bed and curled together like cats for a comfortable nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to the song and not paying attention at first I thought I heard Akio instead of Tomino. The darkness of the song inspired the darker notes of this chapter.


	8. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to end this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, just my ideas and this story.

     The Host Club opened for the afternoon to the delight of the female students that attended Ouran Academy. Some liked the Princely type by the name of Tamaki Suoh, some liked the scholarly type by the name of Kyouya Ootori, some liked the forbidden love between brothers by the names of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, some liked the comfort and normalcy of the common type by the name of Haruhi Fujioka, and some liked cuteness and childishness by the name of Akio Toya. As soon as the doors opened and the fans of the latter on the list gathered around the dark haired, violet eyed first-year questions were asked about the news they had seen.

      _'Toya-kun, is it true that your parents hurt you?' 'Toya-kun, are you okay?' 'How are you going to take care of your family business all by yourself?' 'Are you really okay to be at school right now?'_ etcetera.

     The small first-year looked between all the girls and as the questions piled up so did his tears. He didn't know how to answer them. He cast a frantic glance to him Mommy Dom who was already on his way over since he didn't have any customers and decided being by his little's side was more important than paperwork. He arrived in time to hear enough questions to know Akio would be uncomfortable and cleared his throat to get their attention. He smiled at them sweetly and took a seat by the smaller boy, wrapping an arm comfortingly around his shoulders.

     "Ladies, I believe we can all agree that our dear Akio has been through a rather trying time as of late. Don't you think he could use a break from all that?" The girls gasped and muttered to each other while Kyouya used a handkerchief to wipe away the tears that leaked from Akio's eyes. The smaller student smiled up at him gratefully. "And besides, he isn't alone. He has both Tamaki and myself by his side." The girls awed at them and giggled at how cute they were and how Kyouya made such a good mom. That made the glasses clad teen blush ever so slightly as he pushed up his spectacles. 

     Tamaki caught wind of what was happening and turned to look at the duo in time to see his friend blush. "Aw! Kyouya's blushing~ Blushy blushy, Mommy!"

     The dark eyed male grit his teeth and glared at Tamaki while the customers fangirled over the whole thing. Akio giggled quietly at his Doms behavior but tried to hide it with a bite of cake. The two caught it though and gave the boy a smile. Yep. They were going to stay by this boy's side for as long as they could to make his life, as well as their own, better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are treasured gifts!


End file.
